


Committed/Inked

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note: Yea the tatt wasn’t the world’s most original but it was either that or property of Gibbs…and I figured why couldn’t Tony get NCIS on him when marines that I know have USMC…it’s all about the importance you put in the tattoo so whateve.</p><p>Inspired by the quote ...You may lose your most valuable property through misfortune in various ways. You may lose your house, your wife and other treasures. But of your moko, you cannot be deprived except by death. It will be your ornament and companion until your last day.  ~Netana Whakaari of Waimana</p></blockquote>





	Committed/Inked

Even though he had hated tattoos for the longest time, standing in the parlor listening to his drunken sailor buddies and admiring the flash up on the walls Tony admitted to himself that after a year at sea his opinions had changed. He finally got it.

He now understands why sailors got tattoos saying “Mom” or a heart with an arrow. He understood that it was all about the connection. That when he looks in the mirror and sees the tattoo that’ll take up part of his back tomorrow all he’ll ever think about is his family, his friends, and it was that connection, that bridge he desperately needed right now.

It really wasn’t all that long ago that Vance had banished him from the halls of NCIS, just one very long year on a very long journey on an extremely boring boat. Of course, he had made friends, he understood soldiers and he understood men. Within that first week, he started learning names and faces, setting up friendships.

And really, that was what had brought him to this shop, his drinking buddies decided to ring in the New Year with style. They wanted to bond as soldiers and men. Thankfully, he hadn’t been required to get the same tattoo as the others. It had helped that he wasn’t one to get rip roaring drunk on his shore leaves, no matter how depressing his thoughts. Standing here looking at the vulgar designs he was at a loss. He wanted to memorialize two things, his family which included his lover Jethro and his time put in at NCIS.

It had been almost a decade since that fateful meeting with the surly bastard that had stolen his heart and he would only change a handful of things, Jenny and Kate being the primary ones, and maybe his stupidity over the plague. And that was when he thought of it, it would be simple and well stated. He had seen marines get them, he had seen the tattoos many times over, and it showed people who they truly were. His tattoo would show his family and friends that he had finally decided to stay with them. Yea, he had it rough, being at sea for another year was hard to face, but when he went home, his family would still be there.

Jethro faithfully wrote him emails on that blasted computer of his and this would be a perfect way of showing his commitment. He heard from the others too and he planned to email them pics from this night. He knew Abby would love the tattoo and understand but would more than likely have to explain to the others. Oh well here goes and with a thin smile he walks up to the pierced and scarred tattoo artist and finally tells the guy his choice, “Sorry it took so long,” Tony mutters but all he gets is a blank look and a determined smile.

An hour or so later he’s back on the street with the saran wrap bandage crowding his neck and a scarf over his nose as he coughs with the wind. He heads back to the bar for a quick drink with the crew and then stumbles to bed sometime before dawn.

 …………………………………….................

 **Later That Week!**

“Oh my god!” Her cup falls to the table as she stares at the latest missive from Tony. She rubs her eyes just in case she had gone crazy. But after blinking again, the picture was still there. Tony shirtless had been a shocker but what the worst of it was, was the black words staring back at her. In between his shoulder blades in bold black text were the initials N.C.I.S and what looked like a date, squinting she sees the date that he had started at the agency. “Oh my god” she says again to herself, but jumps as a hand pinches her shoulder.

Looking up she gulps and says “Hi Gibbs.”

He looks down at the computer screen and before she can click it off asks, “Is that Tony?” He looks further at the picture and just smiles and with a soft hmmm and a pat to her shoulder walks out the door without saying another word.

She scrunches her nose up in thought as she thinks about his reaction and Tony’s tattoo and smiles softly to herself as she finally gets it. She brings up her mail program and sends a quick reply, a small prayer, and lots of love Tony’s way. That’s of course after sends the pic of Tony to pretty much everyone else in their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Yea the tatt wasn’t the world’s most original but it was either that or property of Gibbs…and I figured why couldn’t Tony get NCIS on him when marines that I know have USMC…it’s all about the importance you put in the tattoo so whateve.
> 
> Inspired by the quote ...You may lose your most valuable property through misfortune in various ways. You may lose your house, your wife and other treasures. But of your moko, you cannot be deprived except by death. It will be your ornament and companion until your last day. ~Netana Whakaari of Waimana


End file.
